


Doctor's Orders

by Gravatea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Law does some Doctoring, OC, Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: Law encounters his friend (My OC) after a fight...Again.





	

_CRASH..._

_BANG_

  
Law turned, staring at the woman who had apparently invaded his submarine, ready to fight before noticing who it was.

"Nenshou? What the hell are you doing here....Again?" Trafalgar Law asked, his expression barely changing, save for a raised eyebrow. "And why are you covered in wounds?"

"Oh this?" the aforementioned "Nenshou" asked, looking at the various wounds. "It's nothing, I just.." she paused, wincing as she sat down. "I just ran afoul of a few Marine ships. Some seastone was involved, a few people exploded. The usual."

Law sighed and shook his head. 'Ask a stupid question...' he thought as he moved over to her, grabbing a glass bottle along the way. He rolled his eyes "Nenshou, one of these days, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Aw, Tra-boy, you sound almost worried.." she grinned at him briefly before hissing suddenly as he poured a liquid on her wounds. "That shit stings, what the hell are you using?"

"Whiskey," Law replied simply. "Now take your top off."

"At least buy me dinner first." Yoko grumbled, complying.

"You know that's not what I mean," he replied, applying more whiskey to the wounds, eliciting another pained noise from her.

"I know, just gimme some of that drink, Tra-boy," Yoko demanded.

"No. Now I'm gonna wrap them up," Law said, earning a disappointed "Tsk" from the woman as he stood and went to gather bandages. "Don't move. Doctor's orders."

"Well, hurry up. It's cold as fuck in here," she growled impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah..." he responded, making sure to take his sweet time gathering bandages whilst ignoring the glare his friend was boring into his back.

Yep...it was just another day in the new world. Filled with surprises.


End file.
